Mojito
by lopelope
Summary: Kurt kaget saat menemukan Noah yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai psikolog pengisi rubrik majalah tempatnya bekerja sambilan. Ternyata ini adalah awal dari kekagetan berikutnya. / Peringatan ada di dalam. Puckurt Pre-slash.


**Judul:** Mojito (Mag-ic)

**Rating:** K+

**Peringatan**: tema futuristis, kehadiran tokoh asli, _pre-slash_. Tidak di-beta-kan, semua kesalahan adalah milik saya. **Tidak suka? Bacalah hal lain yang Anda suka.**

**Ringkasan: **Kurt kaget saat menemukan Noah yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai psikolog pengisi rubrik majalah tempatnya bekerja sambilan. Ternyata ini adalah awal dari kekagetan berikutnya.

**Disclaimer:** kalo saya yang punya Glee, Kurt pasti sudah punya pacar dari season 1.

**Catatan Penulis: **percobaan pertama untuk tema _slash_. Semoga layak baca dan ada yang membaca. _Review_ akan mengeset tingkat kecerahan hari saya pada level tertinggi. Sebenarnya ditujukan untuk peringatan FID #3, tetapi seperti biasa, terlambat.

***Selamat Membaca***

Kurt menyukai pesta. Oh, coret yang itu; dia MENCINTAI pesta. Pesta berarti kesempatan yang bagus untuk menunjukkan helaian-helaian memukau miliknya. Pesta berarti bertemu orang banyak, tampil di depan umum; dan Oh Tuhan! Betapa ia selalu menunggu-nunggu pesta ini; acara tahunan redaksi baru majalah Vogue. Ini tahun kedua baginya dan pesta pertama sebagai bukan orang asing di redaksi ini.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke meja bar yang penuh dengan minuman berwarna-warni, dari yang membuatmu rileks hingga membuatmu kehilangan pijak kesadaran. Ia berlalu sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pada mitra yang menyapanya, sesekali melontarkan kalimat pujian: 'kau memukau' atau juga 'kukira itu tidak buruk' pada teman-teman dekatnya yang meminta pendapat tentang baju yang mereka kenakan.

Pesta yang diadakan di hotel Hilton, New York ini dihadiri banyak orang-orang baru yang akan mengambil peran besar pada tahun berikutnya. Tamu-tamu tetap, misalnya: kolega-kolega dari perusahaan iklan besar, petinggi-petinggi Vogue dari Inggris Raya dan negara-negara lainnya; pun turut hadir di sini.

Kurt mempunyai pekerjaan tetap sebagai konsultan mode di salah satu butik besar yang mempunyai banyak cabang di dunia. Seiring dengan pengalamannya di dunia mode, dia pun menjadi kolumnis—yang bisa dibilang masih muda—di salah satu rubrik tanya jawab di majalah idamannya ini.

Ia tidak pernah tahu akan menjadi sedekat ini dengan orang-orang yang dikaguminya di masa remaja, ia juga tidak pernah merasa menyesal ketika ia beranjak keluar dari Lima, kota kelahirannya. Karena memang, di sinilah tempatnya—meski tentu saja rumah tempatnya berlabuh tidak akan pernah tergantikan; sekalipun oleh ketidakacuhan penduduk di sini tentang orientasi seksualnya.

Dari pikirannya yang kian ke mana-mana, ia membuat catatan mental untuk membeli tiket pesawat ke Lima. Ia juga akan menelpon Burt besok pagi, dia rindu Daddy-nya. Mengingat keluarganya di sana ia jadi menyunggingkan senyum. Membuatnya berpikir dua kali untuk menyururuh bartender di depannya untuk memberikannya Martini Apple. Memori tentang keluarganya benar-benar bukan pikiran yang tepat untuk dipelihara saat ia berhadapan dengan gelontoran alkohol.

"Berikan dia Mojito saja, dan Caipirinha untukku."

Suara itu benar-benar membuat bulu kuduknya meremang, jauh dari kesan horor; suara ini membuatnya ingat tentang rumahnya, rumah dalam makna hiperbolis—tempat ia menemukan apa itu keluarga. Ia tegakkan kepalanya ke arah yang benar; hanya untuk menemukan rambut gelap cepak dari lelaki tegap yang menyandarkan pinggangnya di pinggiran kursi tinggi. Pria—bukan remaja lagi—yang bernama ... Puck, Noah Puckerman.

"Oh! Tidak mungkin! Seingatku dari tadi aku belum menyentuh minuman mana pun," gumam Kurt dalam tempo cepat sambil membelalakkan matanya.

"Kurt, yang gampang mabuk itu seingatku Blaine; bukan kau," kata Puck sambil menyeruput minuman miliknya dengan tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang minuman milik Kurt. Ia mengulurkannya, gerakan non-verbal agar Kurt mengambil koktail bening miliknya.

"Oh, demi Tuhan! Bukankah kau seharusnya di Columbus? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Kemarin iya, tetapi sebagai orang baru yang akan bekerja di sini selama setahun ke depan, aku harus berada di sini, sekarang—"

"Huh, apa?" Kurt menyela jeda di antara penjelasan Puck. Otaknya masih menyusun kalimat-kalimat itu menjadi konklusi yang padu.

"—Etika relasi dan tetek bengeknya, kau tahu, 'kan?

"Oh, efek Mojito terlalu dahsyat rupanya, aku seperti mendengar kalau kau adalah salah satu majalah ini. Katakan aku mabuk!" Kurt terkekeh ragu-ragu.

"Jika bartender tadi cukup bodoh dan menuang wiski alih-alih rum, maka iya, kau pasti sudah melantur saat ini. Tetapi tidak, Kurt, Vogue tidak menyewa bartender bodoh untuk menyajikan koktail-koktail mahal untuk para tamu. Dan lagi; kau belum pula menghabiskan satu gelas itu."

"Benar juga," Kurt menimpali Noah dengan satu kalimat bulat yang terlihat bodoh. "Oh, Gaga! Jadi itu benar, Puck?"

Mata cokelat bundar itu menatap dengan intensitas sebal yang melimpah. Ternyata ampuh, Kurt terdiam sebagai jawaban. Setelah Kurt benar-benar berhenti melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuatnya lelah, ia pun balik mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Aku benar-benar ingin pergi dari sini. Menurutmu, apa pukul sepuluh cukup pantas?"

Kurt termenung sesaat. Otaknya benar-benar mengalami korsleting karena kedatangan Noah. "Sejak kapan, Noah Puckerman, Tuan Yang-memalsukan-umurnya-di-KTP-menjadi-lima-tahun-lebih-tua-agar-bisa-membeli-minuman-keras-dengan-legal, berpikir dua kali untuk menghadiri pesta, huh?"

"Life has changed." Noah memasang seringaian khas yang biasa Kurt temui sewaktu ia ingin melempar siswa lain ke tempat sampah sekolah.

"Ya, kecuali seringaian aneh itu." Kurt tersenyum makin lebar ketika Noah sedikit demi sedikit membuyarkan kerutan-kerutan seringai di wajahnya. Mimik pura-pura kecewa di wajahnya benar-benar tidak orisinil sekali.

"Oh itu menyakitkan, Kurt," ia mengelus dadanya. Kurt terbahak. Mereka berdua tertawa keras bersama.

Kurt menyeruput habis minuman yang termasuk ringan itu sampai deheman seseorang di sebelahnya membuatnya menoleh, membuatnya melangkahkan kaki sedikit kekiri—membuat jarak yang jelas bahwa Noah adalah kolega.

"Yeah, Annie ... hai! Pestanya menakjubkan." Kurt memberikan senyuman kepada pengawas kolom tanya jawab—atasannya—itu.

"Yeah, menyenangkan. Kau sudah mengenal Mr. Puckerman?" Rambut merah wanita itu tersanggul rapi ke belakang, elegan, tetapi juga aman untuk dibuat menari semalaman.

"Err, iya ... jika 'kenal' maksudmu adalah mengetahui benar bahwa dia memalsu KTP-nya menjadi legal di usia belum legal." Kurt mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan cengiran.

"Oh ... wow! Kau dan mulut besarmu, Kurt!" Noah terhanyut dalam cara bicara Kurt yang tidak berubah semenjak mereka di Highschool.

Annie ikut tertawa kecil, tetapi ia kembali dalam percakapan itu. "Dia akan menjadi kolumnis juga, tetapi untuk teen-Vogue. Dia akan menulis di rubrik tanya jawab juga, kita satu tim. Kau tahu degree yang dia ambil, 'kan, Kurt?"

Kurt mengerlingkan matanya ke arah Puck yang memasang cengiran super lebar.

"Perkenalkan, Kurt, Noah Puckerman, M. Psy." Noah benar-benar menikmati saat-saat Kurt membentangkan rahangnya lebar-lebar, terbengong di depannya.

Kurt mengonfirmasikan hal ini dengan melirik atasannya yang hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

***GLEE***

Setiap Senin, Kurt datang ke kantor majalah Vogue untuk menyetor naskah pertanyaan yang ia pilih, berikut jawaban darinya. Ia bisa saja mengirimkan itu semua lewat surel, tetapi ia suka mendengar pendapat-pendapat yang diutarakan oleh Annie secara langsung. Terkadang, ia juga membawa draf yang hampir jadi, untuk dilengkapi sambil berbincang dengan atasannya itu. Entah mengapa, berdiskusi dengan wanita paruh baya berambut merah di depannya ini memberinya banyak inspirasi.

"Annie, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka jika dia adalah lulusan fakultas psikologi, terlebih di jurusan perkembangan sosial anak."

"Aku juga berpikiran yang sama seminggu yang lalu, tetapi ijazahnya asli, Kurt. Jika itu yang kau khawatirkan; aku sudah mengeceknya sendiri diam-diam. Lagi pula, ia pernah sesekolah denganmu dulu, bukankah seharusnya kau tahu tentang ini?"

"Kami tidak sedekat itu. Dulu dia juga bukan tipe remaja yang akan melanjutkan studinya. Aku hanya kaget."

"Aku mengecek namanya di internet, dia pernah beberapa kali menjadi pengisi blog-blog kesehatan yang dipublikasi untuk niat sosial. Dia juga merilis buku psikologi berkaitan dengan teror di masa highschool yang mencekam. Prestasi yang diraih membuat Ibu Pimred tidak berpikir dua kali untuk merekrutnya. Dia juga sedang mengadakan penelitian tentang tingkat bunuh diri di kalangan remaja; setahuku dia adalah ketua yayasan sosial yang menangani tabiat remaja."

"Aku melewatkan banyak hal." Kurt menggumam lirih, mimik mukanya menyiratkan perasaan campur aduk.

"Kau akan mendapat kesempatan lebih banyak; maka jangan disia-siakan." Annie memberikan Kurt pandangan yang seolah berteriak: Kurt mengakulah!

"Oh bukan seperti itu, Annie. D-dia bukan gay; terakhir kali ku ingat, tepatnya malam pesta itu, dia tidak pernah lepas memandangi dada plastik Tiffany."

"Kau menggelikan, Kurt! Pipimu bersemu tahu!"

"Ah sudahlah, aku harus kembali ke Butik. Terimakasih atas waktunya."

Dengan penutup dialog yang tidak sesuai harapan, Kurt pun menata kertas-kertasnya cepat-cepat dan meluncur ke luar ruangan serba warna pastel itu. Ia merasa ditelanjangi, seakan tidak ada sekat privasi untuk pikirannya sendiri. Oh, apa itu berarti dia mengakui tuduhan Annie? Dia hanya kurang minum dan kurang fokus.

"Jangan lupa ada rapat kordinasi Rabu depan!" Annie berkata setengah berteriak karena Kurt yang benar-benar kelewat semangat memacu kakinya ke luar ruangan. Pelan, wanita ayu itu menambahkan, "akan ada Noah juga." Akhiran dari kalimatnya adalah kikikan kecil.

***GLEE***

Kurt berjalan sedikit kesusahan dengan empat kantong belanjaan yang ditenteng di kanan kiri lengannya. Ia baru bisa meluangkan waktunya untuk pergi ke Toserba sore ini. Letaknya yang tidak jauh dari apartemen, membuat Kurt hanya menempuhnya dengan berjalan kaki. Aktifitasnya di kantor cabang Manhattan membuatnya benar-benar rindu menggerakkan kakinya.

Untuk ukuran pria sibuk yang tinggal sendiri, bawaan ini memang terlihat berlebihan. Tetapi apa mau dikata, bulan ini adalah bulan di mana beberapa peralatan dapur di rumahnya memutuskan untuk rusak secara bersamaan. Ia berlalu di jalanan kompleks apartemen yang mulai ramai karena sang empunya sudah mulai kembali ke rumah-rumah mereka. Suasana yang dingin di siang hari tadi berganti menjadi lebih hangat karena lampu-lampu temaram dari balkon-balkon yang terlihat kecil dari tempatnya memandang.

Dia segera memasuki pintu utama gedung bertingkat, yang semenjak setahun lalu ia huni. Ia menyapa Henry, pegawai yang selalu bertugas di meja depan. Gay atau tidak, orang-orang pasti melihatnya sebagai seorang yang tampan.

"Banyak sekali, Kurt?" Henry tersenyum ramah, seakan memberi kesempatan pada Kurt untuk mengawali pembicaraan, melupakan kiloan beban yang sedang ditentengnya.

"Rak buah-buahan, dan papan penyangga pisau memang tidak ringan." Kurt tertawa kecil menimpali karyawan apartemen yang paling karib dengan dirinya.

"Oh, maaf! Seharusnya aku tidak menahanmu dengan obrolan remeh seperti ini." Aksen Perancis miliknya terdengar kental, sesekali membuat Kurt menggeleng takjub karena ini sudah tahun kesepuluh Henry berada di New York.

"Tak mengapa, sungguh! Tetapi ya, ini memang sedikit berat. G'nite, Henry." Kurt mengakhiri obrolan ringannya.

"G'nite!"

Kurt baru saja menggesekkan kartu identitas pemilik apartemen ke dalam slotnya ketika iPhone berwarna gelap miliknya bergetar dalam saku mantelnya. Cepat-cepat ia memijit nomor pin agar bisa segera masuk ke dalam dan menerima panggilan—yang entah mengapa—terasa penting di dalam batinnya.

Ia menggeletakkan kantong-kantong belanja di samping pintu. Tangan kurusnya meraba ke dalam saku mantel, mencari benda tipis yang tidak pernah menghentikan getaran-getaran selama semenit ini, minta diangkat. Tanpa melihat nomor penelepon, Kurt serta-merta mengangkatnya.

"Ya, hallo?"

"Kurt! Oh, Tuhan! Aku butuh bantuanmu ..." suara di seberang membuat dua efek yang sama di telinga dan batin Kurt, membuat keduanya makin terasa tidak enak.

"Puck? Tenanglah! Aku tidak bisa mengerti apa yang kau katakan." Kurt mencoba untuk berbicara senormal yang ia bisa, berharap getar khawatir di suaranya tidak membuat Puck makin kebingungan di seberang sana.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukannya, Kurt. Dia tidak bisa bicara dan aku tidak begitu mengenal tempat-tempat di sini. Bisakah kau ke sini? Aku di Broadway. Kumohon ..." nada yang disajikan oleh Puck begitu asing di telinganya, ia tidak pernah mendapati Puck memelas seperti ini, dan ini bukan permainan.

"Oke, aku akan mengambil kunci mobil dan bergegas." Kurt berlari menuju pintu dengan kunci mobil di genggaman. Ia sudah berinisiatif menemui Puck sejak ia menerima telepon tadi. Ia masuk ke dalam lift untuk turun ke lantai dasar menuju parkiran.

Noah terdiam di seberang sana, tidak juga mengakhiri sambungan. Kurt berpikir mungkin ia terlalu panik untuk melakukan apapun. Kurt bisa mendengar samar-samar suara percakapan serius dari sambungannya dengan Noah.

"Baik, sekarang kau di Broadway sebelah mana?" Kurt berujar pelan menyetel headset putih miliknya di dalam SUV hitam yang sudah dimilikinya bertahun-tahun.

"Hamilton Heights. Kau menuju situ saja. Aku akan mencarinya bersama polisi distrik sini selama kau perjalanan. Nanti kutelpon lagi." Puck sudah terdengar mulai tenang di telinga Kurt, membuatnya lega.

"Baiklah," jawab Kurt singkat. Ia akhiri panggilan itu, memfokuskan diri pada roda setir di depannya. Di kepalanya muncul tanda tanya besar. Puck bersama dengan siapa? Apa seorang gadis bisa tiba-tiba hilang? Diam-diam ada rasa cemburu menyusup di dalam hatinya. Sedikit sekali hingga ia sendiri tak mau mengakui itu.

***GLEE***

"Aku dan dia pergi melihat-lihat museum di sekitar sini. Dia menyukai sejarah dan seni." Noah menyapukan pandangannya ke arah jendela mobil yang berjalan dengan sangat pelan dengan cermat.

Kurt melihat temannya dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Banyak sekali pertanyaan dari yang sekedar respons rasa kagetnya sampai pertanyaan penting yang tidak bisa ia utarakan satu-persatu. Dia sudah berjanji akan menutup mulutnya sampai Noah menemukan gadis kecil pirang bernama Mag.

"Aku takut sekali jika kita tidak bisa menemukannya."

Kurt merentangkan tangan kanan yang tidak memegang kendali setir ke milik Noah. Ia genggam tangan besarnya dengan tekanan yang menenangkan. Genggaman tangannya tidak mendapat respons apa-apa kecuali pandangan ganjil dari mata cokelat Noah.

'Oh, tentu saja ... dia tidak mengharapkan ini. Ini sangat _gay_,' Kurt membatin sambil tertawa konyol di hatinya. Genggaman yang tadinya penuh tekanan, sekarang mulai mengendur. "Maaf," ucap Kurt lirih, mencoba semua mimik muka asalkan jangan mimik muka bersalah.

Noah yang merasakan ini akhirnya membalas menarik tangan Kurt yang hendak pergi dari telapaknya. "Em, aku hanya kaget," Noah menjawab seadanya.

"Seharusnya memang begitu."

Noah memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab dan kembali berkutat dengan jalanan yang mulai gelap. Berharap ia akan menemukan rambut pirang dari gadis kecil yang begitu ia sayangi di antara ramainya pengunjung yang datang ke pusat hiburan keluarga ini.

Kurt berpikir dan berandai-andai jika saja ia menjadi gadis kesepian, tiba-tiba saja ada satu tempat di otak Kurt; mungkin Mag berada di sana. "Puck, apa Mag memperlihatkan jika ia tertarik pada sesuatu atau apa begitu? "

"Dia senang sekali melihat-lihat di museum tadi, dan tidak mau beranjak."

"Tidak mungkin ke sana, museum terlalu jauh. Selain itu?"

"Sewaktu di dalam bus umum, dia tadi mengamati banyak restoran, dia tertarik sekali dengan restoran berlogo sapi di amsterdam avenue, tetapi aku memlih restoran pizza di gang sebelumnya. Karena dia akan makan banyak jika disuguhi pizza."

"Kita bisa mengecek ke sana."

"Sudah. Itu tempat pertama yang kutuju bersama polisi tadi." Noah mencengkram dahinya frustasi.

"Kau tadi naik mobil, Puck. Mungkin saja dia belum mencapai tempat itu atau dia berkeliling dulu. Lagi pula, kau sudah mengecek sampai ke dalam?"

Noah menggeleng, tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.

***GLEE***

Mereka bergegas ke Good Enough to Eat Restaurant. Restoran bertema keluarga ini memang banyak menggugah ketertarikan anak-anak yang lalu lalang bersama orang tuanya. Kurt dan Noah masuk ke dalam restoran berinterior apik itu, mencari-cari Mag di segala penjuru.

Kurt mendapati banyak sekali kepala pirang duduk bersanding dengan nanny ataupun orangtua mereka. Tetapi hal ini tidak membuatnya puas, ia pun masuk ke sudut yang lebih dalam lagi. Di ruangan atas, ia menemukan ada sebuah pesta ulangtahun yang digelar. Kurt bisa membaca banyak spanduk bertuliskan: 'Happy B'day, Amy!' menghiasi lorong kecil ke pintu penyekat ruangan yang yang disewa. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kurt langsung saja meraih pintu besar itu dan beranjak membukanya. Namun, seorang karyawan berseragam menghentikannya.

"Maaf, Tuan, orangtua undangan masuk lewat pintu yang sebelah utara. Sekarang anak-anak sedang dalam sesi: 'No Adults Allowed'," ia memberitahu Kurt dengan ramah.

"Ehm, maaf, anak kami bukan undangan. Tetapi begini, ia tadi terlepas dan berjalan sendiri, dan Daddy-nya tidak bisa menemukannya. Dia tertarik dengan restoran ini dan aku tidak menemukannya di bawah, mungkin dia berada di dalam tanpa kita sadari." Kurt bermaraton dengan penjelasannya, berharap secepatnya bisa masuk dan menemukan Mag.

"Dia mengalami sindrom pasca-traumatis dan tidak mampu berbicara karena ketakutan yang berkepanjangan." Noah menimpali dengan wajah yang semakin pucat.

Kurt benar-benar kaget atas penjelasan Noah. Pertanyaan yang tadinya sudah tidak terhitung berapa banyaknya, makin melipah ruah. "Bisa bawa aku ke orangtua yang anaknya ulangtahun? Aku hanya ingin mengecek keberadaan anak kami, jika tidak ada, kami akan pergi dan mencarinya ke tempat lain." Kurt menyeret tangan karyawan itu sebelum ia menjawab apa pun, meninggalkan Noah yang mematung di depan pintu.

Noah yang melihat ini merasa canggung. Ia senang Kurt membantunya, tetapi pernyataan Kurt yang menegaskan bahwa Mag adalah anak mereka, membuatnya meremang. Dia pernah membayangkan ada orang lain yang akan melontarkan perkataan yang sama, jika Mag adalah putri mereka; tetapi itu selalu berakibat keraguan, bukan rasa seperti ini. Pernyataan Kurt terdengar lantang dan menyiratkan ketulusan, tidak ada intrik atau bualan di dalamnya. Kata-kata itu mulus keluar dari mulutnya, seperti sewajarnya.

"—suk Noah!" Kurt setengah berteriak ke arahnya.

"I-iya, Kurt!" Noah berlari melewati pintu itu, menuju ke keramaian pesta.

***GLEE***

"Apa aku perlu menyuarakannya lewat mik?" Mr. Dalton bertanya pada Kurt yang langsung melirik Noah sebagai tanda minta jawaban.

"Terima kasih, tetapi kurasa tidak perlu. Sorotan mata yang terlampau banyak membuatnya ketakutan." Noah menggeleng pelan, mencoba ramah pada sang empunya pesta di tengah suasana hati yang tidak enak.

"Noah!" Kurt tiba-tiba menggapai lengan Noah yang ada di sebelahnya. Ia ayunkan keras-keras lengan itu agar Noah memerhatikan kalimat yang akan ia lontarkan. Setelah dirasa perhatiannya fokus, Kurt serta-merta meneruskan, "Mag ada di sudut itu, 'kan? Sebelah kanan arah jam 4!"

"Oh, Tuhan! Terima kasih!" Noah berlari menuju sudut kanan ruangan, menemukan gadis pirang—Mag, anaknya, sedang makan _cupcake_, pipi tembamnya berhias krim berwarna kuning. Mata birunya melihat Noah dengan kegembiraan. Segera saja Noah menggendong anak itu dan memeluknya rapat-rapat. Air mata hampir saja merembes lewat bulu matanya yang tebal.

"Oh, syukurlah." Mr. Dalton dan istrinya melihat Noah sudah menemukan putrinya, ikut berlega hati.

"Iya, terima kasih banyak, Mr. Dalton, maaf mengganggu pesta anak Anda."

"Ah, aku juga akan sangat khawatir jika putri Anda adalah putra saya. Itu kewajiban orangtua melindungi anaknya."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih. Semoga anak Anda panjang umur dan sehat selalu."

Dengan perkataan ini Kurt undur diri dan bergegas keluar ruangan. Dia berharap Noah tidak meninggalkannya karena dunia yang tadi hilang sudah kembali ke pelukannya.

***GLEE***

"Oh, demi Tuhan, Kurt, aku tidak pernah selega ini." Noah merentangkan lengannya yang tidak dimuati oleh beban anaknya, ia memeluk Kurt dalam-dalam. Menghimpit Kurt dengan badan Mag dan dirinya.

Dia harusnya merasa ganjil dengan hal ini. Tetapi alih-alih menghindar, ia malah membiarkan dirinya merasa sesak di antara dua badan itu. Setelah beberapa detik, ia pun merentangkan kedua tangannya, menaruhnya di punggung Mag dan Noah. Kepalanya yang tadi mengalami porak-poranda, ia sandarkan ke pundak Noah; tidak bisa menolak kenyamanan yang ditawarkan pria itu.

Gumaman pelan keluar dari Mag yang merasa benar-benar terhimpit oleh Kurt dan Noah. Hal itu membuat Kurt melepas pelukannya tiba-tiba; pipinya memanas seketika. Oh, setahun berstatus tanpa pasangan membuat Kurt merasa sedikit rindu untuk berpelukan seperti ini. Hal ini menjadi keterlaluan hingga Mag harus menjadi korban himpitan karena ia terlalu bersemangat. "Maaf, Sayang," ia berujar pelan sambil mengelus pipi Mag.

"Dia mengantuk." Noah memberinya pandangan yang sedikit riku dan canggung, tapi ia berhasil meneruskan, "Kurt, aku janji ini yang terakhir malam ini. Bisakah kau mengantar kami ke hotel terdekat? Kami sudah ketinggalan tiket pesawat dari jam 7 tadi."

"O-oke ..." Kurt sedikit ragu untuk meneruskan. "Tetapi, kau bisa menginap di apartemenku, kau tahu?"

Noah mengernyitkan dahinya tanda ragu, ia hanya memandang Kurt dalam diam, seolah ingin mengonfirmasi pertanyaan terdahulunya. Ia terus memasang wajah sepert ini sambil berjalan menghampiri mobil Kurt yang terpakir di antara mobil-mobil lain.

"Maksudku, apartemenku tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, tanpa reservasi. Mag bisa cepat menemukan tempat untuk tidur. Itu pun jika kau mau." Kurt tidak mengerti mengapa ia berujar sedemikian rupa, hanya saja otak dan mulutnya seperti berada dalam masa tidak seirama.

"Wah ... dan membuat Blaine kaget melihat kami di depan pintu?"

"'Blaine'?" Kurt membeo. Kalimat Noah dianggapnya menggelitik, tawa kecil luput dari bibirnya. "Kami sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Terakhir aku mengetahui, dia berada di California dan sedang merintis perusahaan rekaman."

"Kukira ..." kalimat Noah mengambang, ia tidak tahu harus menambahkan frasa yang bagaimana agar itu menjadi lengkap.

"Iya, Puck. Sudah ayo masuh ke mobil, anak _kita_ kedinginan." Kurt memberikan Noah cengiran ekstra lebar sambil memberi penekanan pada kata 'kita'.

"Sungguh, Kurt? Anak_ kita_?" Noah memasang senyuman takjub yang sulit diartikan, ia melihat wajah Kurt yang tadinya penuh humor menjadi sedikit tidak enak. Noah—sebagai psikolog—tahu jika Kurt hendak meminta maaf dari gerak-geriknya. Sebelum Kurt bisa mengutarakan rasa sesalnya mepermainkan kata _kita _pada hal sepenting anak, Noah sudah lebih dulu mencuri start. "Itu tidak apa-apa, Kurt. Dia memang menjadi Magdalena Avigail Hummel-Puckerman seharian ini."

Kurt tersenyum menanggapi candaan Noah yang sekarang sedang berkutat dengan sabuk pengaman yang coba ia lilitkan dalam posisi memangku Mag yang tertidur. Perkataan Noah membuat otak kanannya secara otomatis menerbitkan gambar-gambar futuristik tentang Hummel-Puckerman dalam konotasi lain. Hal ini mau tidak mau membuat sisi otak yang lainnya menyuruh badannya menyajikan gidikan sebagai respon. "Jadi, kita ke mana, Puck?" Kurt mencoba mengalihkan fokus otaknya untuk berbicara.

"Kurasa hotel lain memang merepotkan. Aku tidak mungkin bisa menggendongnya lama-lama, dia benar-benar semakin berat." Noah tertawa kecil sambil menggosok punggung putrinya. "Jadi—apartemenmu."

"Sekarang aku tidak punya kambing hitam untuk menyalahkan otakku—"

"Mojito yang malang." Noah memotong kalimat Kurt dengan candaan ringan sisa pesta yang membuat Kurt kaget setengah mati.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kalau ini benar dirimu."

"Keputusan Quinn untuk menyerahkan Beth pada Ms. Corcoran membuatku melihat semuanya dari sisi yang berbeda, Kurt. Aku bertemu Mag pertama kali di tengah permasalahan keluarga terdahulunya yang begitu pelik, dan dia benar-benar rapuh dan kecil saat itu."

"Kau punya waktu semalaman untuk menceritakannya, dan kau tidak boleh berhenti hingga aku benar-benar yakin kau bukan alien."

"Terima kasih banyak, Kurt."

Noah yang ia lihat di sampingnya adalah pria 25 tahunan yang benar-benar tahu arah hidupnya, bukan lagi remaja bebal yang suka bikin onar seperti yang dilakukannya 10 tahun yang lalu. Kurt benar-benar tidak akan mengutik efek Hummel-Puckerman karena ia tahu imbasnya akan benar-benar dahsyat pada hari-hari berikutnya. Kontrak Noah dengan Vogue masih ada satu tahun lagi, dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu akan menjadi semenghipnotis apa karisma Noah Puckerman ini.

"Sama-sama."

***Tamat***


End file.
